


I don't Want to Go Please I Don't Want to Go

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Feels, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Spoilers for Infinity War!Reader is the twin of Peter Parker with Abilities gained from the same spider bite. Reader never wanted to go to space, but now they know that they shouldn't have kept silent about their pain.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I don't Want to Go Please I Don't Want to Go

**Author's Note:**

> TW for implied panic attacks and angst  
> Female Pronouns for Reader

When Peter had dragged you along for the field trip to MoMa, this was not what you were expecting.

Tony Stark was currently arguing with who you assumed to be...some sort of Wizard? Either that or a very cranky cosplayer.

Tuning back into the conversation, “-a flying doughnut billions of miles away, with no backup.”

Peter raised a hand, “I’m backup.” You nodded beside him. It might not have been your plan to go to space, but now that you were here…

Tony turned, face red with anger and distress, “No! You’re a stowaway along with your sibling.”

The wizard cosplayer turned and had confusion plain in his eyes, “I’m sorry...I’m confused about the relationship here. What are they, your wards?”

Peter looked like someone insulted him, but he shook it off and held out a hand, “No. I’m Peter...by the way. This is my twin, [Y/n].”

You shyly nodded towards the man in acknowledgment.

The Wizard nodded back, “Dr. Strange.”

You couldn’t hold back your giggle as Peter stumbled, “Oh..Uh, we’re using our made up names. Then, I’m Spider-Man. This is Web-Slinger.”

You tried not to let your irritation show. Having your twin speak for you was okay for a while, but Peter seemed to think that you needed him to introduce and talk for you the entire time. It made you feel unappreciated, like he thought less of you. 

It seemed you had not been paying attention because suddenly Mr. Stark was tapping your shoulders, and then Peter’s, and without looking at either of you, announced, “Alright. You both are Avengers now.”

A strange sense of pride welled inside you, and you couldn’t help but turn to Peter, your face mask disappearing as the nanites retreated.

Peter’s mask followed and you saw the hard determination on his face. 

“Pet-”

You were cut off as he followed Me. Stark further into the ship. Meanwhile, you stood there, hand halfway to reach out and touch his shoulder, mouth open midword, stupefied. 

Much later, stranded on an alien planet, your brother slid down the side of the busted space ship alongside you and landed on his new spider legs.

“I just want to say, if an alien lays eggs in me and I end up killing you, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want another pop reference out of you for the rest of the trip.” 

Your twin gasped indignant, while you snorted with laughter.

Mr. Stark turned his icy gaze onto you, waving a finger in warning, “Don’t think I forgot about you [Y/n]. You’re supposed to be the smart one. I trusted you to keep your twin out of trouble, and what did you do, follow him to space!”

You flinched as you remembered the horror and disbelief you felt when you and the rest of your class saw the strange circular ringed alien ship fly close to earth. You were even more horrified when your brother leapt from the bus to don his spider gear and go check it out without telling you.

Although, you had followed along shortly after thanks to Ned causing mass chaos on the bus.

And from it, both you and your brother had gotten new Iron Spider Suits. 

Which, when you pointed out to Mr. Stark that it seemed he had been prepared for you, had led to him getting very angry at you.

Your white and grey web lines were subtly shown to be shifting on the outside, while the black pupil less slits for your eyes seemed to glow from within. Whereas Peter’s was reminiscent of his old suit with a mix of Iron Man’s favorite suit.

And no matter what anyone said….you were not jealous. Or Bitter that Peter was the favorite and you seemed like just the sidekick and tech, instead of the trained vigilante you had been for years. At all...maybe.

“Mr. Stark, don’t blame [Y/n]. It was my idea, they tried to talk me out of it but I was really worried.”

At that Mr. Stark’s face faded into fondness as he looked upon the both of us. Having been our mentor for so long, both as Iron Man, and as Tony Stark, for both Web-Slinger, Spiderman, and [Y/n] Parker and Peter Parker, I knew he had grown to see us as his own kids.

It was funny sometimes to come home from our midnight vigilante patrols to see Mr. Stark arguing with Aunt May over adoption papers...that he vehemently denied we had seen the next morning. It was those moments when you felt appreciated and loved, and shared in the pride with your twin instead of being isolated from it.

But all that was back on Earth...an Earth that was no longer visible.

And now, hours after fighting the mad titan...with dust and alien rubble surrounding you, with blood and bruises covering your once grey suit...it seemed like you would never see Earth ever again.

“This is the Endgame.” Dr. Strange mumbled, strangely apathetic.

Peter slouched down next to you, breathing hard. “I almost had it. Damn it!” He punched the ground, his suit groaning at the force behind it, “I almost had it!”

You knew what he was referring to. The gauntlet. The stones.

“You idiot. You couldn’t keep your emotions in check for one more minute!” Tony yelled at the human that had joined with his ragtag crew of Aliens, Quill.

“I wonder-” You cut yourself off, tears stinging your eyes as they threatened to fall.

Peter looked over at you, and your heart hurt at how downtrodden and beaten he looked, at the guilt and anguish in his eyes.

“What [Y/n]? What do you wonder?” His normal happy undertone gone. This was no longer your twin Peter...this was a beaten Spider-Man.

A single tear slid down your face, marking a path through grime and blood, “I wonder if Aunt May will mourn us. If she has noticed us gone.”

Peter started violently and you had the sudden revelation that he hadn’t even stopped to consider Aunt May.

That thought alone made you angry. 

“What? You didn’t think of her!? Of your family!? If it comes down to it, would you even remember me if I hadn’t jumped on that ship after you!? You only ever think about yourself Peter!”

As your voice grew and your anger grew, you stood up, towering over your brother, tears now pouring down your face in a fast river of emotions. You couldn’t even find the humour in watching as Peter’s eyes grew wide and his mouth twitched as he tried to find words to defend himself.

Mr. Stark seemed to notice the commotion and your distress as he touched your arm gently, “Hey there Web-Slinger, why don’t we all take a breath-”

You shrugged him off, tears blurring your vision, as your breathing grew ragged as sobs tore through your chest.

“And you! Always playing favorites! Giving Peter the Internship! Taking him out for burgers! Taking him out on your patrols! You only ever cared about him! Don’t you!”

Mr. Stark looked startled, “[Y/n]-”

You screamed, the sound so loud and piercing that everyone, Dr. Strange, Mantis, Quill, Drax, and Mr. Stark and Peter, all took a step back, eyes widening.

“No! You both never cared for me! The only person who did is back on a planet that I may never see again! I know you wished I hadn’t been bitten by the same Spider!” You pointed at Peter who shook his head at you, his own tears now carving rivers down his cheeks.

“No! [Y/n]! I love you! You’re my twin! My other half! You kept me sane. You sang lullabies to me after our parents died. You thought of plans and patrols that were efficient and saved so many lives! How could I ever wish that you weren’t Web-Slinger or my twin?!”

Peter slowly stood up, his hands open and held out in front of him in a pleading and placating gesture.

“Please…[Y/n]...we’ll find a way home to Aunt May and I promise I will never make you feel like less than ever again! Please! I just want my twin…”

Another ragged sob ripped from your chest. Mantis cried silently next to Drax who was wide eyed.

And then all the attention was on the green girl as she gasped, “Something...is happening.”

You watched in horror as her body seemed to turn to dust and float away into the planet’s air.

Drax turned to Quill and whispered, “Quill?” Before he too was turned to dust.

On instinct, you gripped your brother’s arm in your hands, clinging on to him desperately with this unknown horror happening around you.

Mr. Stark reached out, his calm facade fading into concern and sorrow as he tried to calm the panicking Quill, “Steady ...steady..”

Quill just looked at him, “Aw man..” Before he was dust in the wind with his friends.

Dr. Strange turns to Mr. Stark, an apology in his eyes, “There was no other way…” And then it was just you and your twin and Mr. Stark stranded on an alien planet.

It was shortly after the wizard left, that you felt your spider senses spiraling out of control...and something tugging and tearing at you from the inside out.

Staggering away from Peter, you clutched at your stomach, your voice coming out hoarse and unsteady, “Mr. Stark ...Peter ...I don’t...I don’t feel so good.”

Mr. Stark ...Tony...looked down at you in horror, his voice betraying the calm he was trying to project, “You’re okay kid. You’re gonna be alright.” 

You stumbled, falling down to a knee. Peter surged forward and wrapped his arms around your waist, stabilizing you as Tony knelt in front of you, grabbing your hands in his.

“[Y/n]...you’re okay? Right? Please tell me you’re okay…” Peter cried. His hands shaking as if he thought that if he held you in his arms, you wouldn’t disappear.

Fear started to set in as the tugging became more like yanking. Like someone was pulling you apart molecule by molecule.

A hoarse cry came out as you stared unblinking at the two men in front of you, “I don’t want to go...I’m scared...I don’t want to go. Peter...Please. I don’t...I want to see Aunt May ...and the ocean and the sun and! Please! Mr. Stark. I don’t want to go. Please I don’t want to…”

And then your voice was gone.

“NO! [Y/n]!” Peter’s hands, which were once wrapped around your waist, grasped desperately at the dark dust that floated around where you had once been.

“Kid..”

Peter ignored Tony as he sobbed, hands digging into the dark dust of his twin, head bowed, “No! They can’t be gone! They can’t! I need ...I need to tell them I love them! I need to see them smile! I need ...I need my twin back!”

Peter lunged into Tony’s arms, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

Mr. Stark struggled against his own sobs, but they broke through and he cradled the boy in his arms as they shared their grief over someone who they should have appreciated while they could. 

Because now they were gone. And Tony and Peter...they had to figure out how to turn the endgame into a win for [Y/n] Parker. The friendly neighborhood Web-Slinger. Sibling, and adopted Child. And Fellow Avenger.


End file.
